My World
by LaughinEmoKid
Summary: Gordo's a guitarist-Lizzie likes him! They are all musically 'talented'... and kidnapped? Hope you like it! LG MM pairings! R&R I re-did all of it!
1. The Outcasts

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters on the show I made up the   
  
plot though and I kinda created them to have different personalities. I'm so glad I get to fix this now, well here goes:  
  
My World  
  
Chapter 1 The Outcasts   
  
Gordo sat down next to Lizzie and wondered something as he looked out the window, why she couldn't see that he liked her;he thought it must have been pretty obvious since Miranda figured it out already, even with him denying it and trying to hide it from her. Lizzie looked so pretty just sitting there talking with Miranda. He was kind of starting to wonder what they were talking about . . . she kept glancing at him and Miranda was making funny faces in his direction. Maybe it was time to start tuning into the conversation   
  
. . .   
  
"Hey," Gordo, suddenly talking instead of daydreaming, said, "What are you guys talking   
  
about? If it's Ethan Craft again, I'm gonna stop listening."  
  
"No, no . . . it wasn't him." Lizzie said when Miranda looked at Lizzie   
  
pointedly  
  
.  
  
"Then who was it?" Gordo heard himself ask. This is unbelievable, he thought, why do I want to know so much?  
  
Lizzie looked at Miranda, "It was Kate, erm, we were talking about how unbearable   
  
she has been lately; don't you think?"  
  
Gordo nodded slightly and turned to look out the window again. Lizzie wondered where he had been mentally lately. He had stopped talking to her unless Miranda was around but he was always physically there, it seemed. What was he always trying to keep from her? It couldn't be any worse than her secret about actually liking him as more than a friend, now. She really should tell him; if he found out she didn't, he would accuse her of not trusting him to handle that type of situation. But... she was scared of what would happen;she didn't want another broken heart after what happened with Ronnie. No, not again.  
  
Her best friends were hopelessly in love with each other and Miranda couldn't seem to be able to help them figure it out. She tried to give the each of them hints, but they didn't seem to catch on. Gordo had become so detached;Lizzie was starting to ask questions and she couldn't lie to her if she kept asking. Lizzie had been taking things wrong, blaming herself for Gordo's withdrawl, and blushing around Gordo so much you could swear that things just seemed a tiny bit hotter whenever he was around her. Gordo still hadn't noticed, he thought it was impossible that Lizzie could like him back. Miranda couldn't keep it from them any longer! They were going to drive her bonkers! 


	2. Changes

Hey! It's me again! I don't own anything-happy? I'm not but oh well! HA! Oh and any song lyrics in here can be found on Avril Lavigne's cd "Let Go."   
  
My World  
  
Chapter 2 Changes  
  
When the bus came to a stop, Gordo, Lizzie, and Miranda walked home from the bus stop. Miranda left the group of three first, walking up the driveway and into her house. Gordo and Lizzie were walking home in comfortable silence whenever they reached Lizzie's house;there were ambulances shrieking in her drive way. They both raced inside the house as the vehicles drove off, hoping to find the reason behind all the loud sounds and praying everyone was safe.  
  
Suddenly Miranda burst through the front door saying, "what's going on? My parents were in a car crash. The note they left said to stay with you guys." She finished hastily, looking for a sign of Lizzie's parents.  
  
"Well," Lizzie explained, "you can't stay with me. My parents aren't here either and I still haven't found a note."  
  
"I found the note!!" Gordo shouted from the other side of the house.  
  
"Where? What does it say?" Lizzie asked as she ran through the house to find her crush.  
  
Gordo looked up from the note, thoroughly pleased, "Both of you stay with me."  
  
When the comical trio arrived at Gordo's house, they explained their situation to his parents. They understood, but they already had company, Gordo's extended family, so all rooms except theirs and Gordo's were taken.  
  
"You don't mind having a couple of girls in your room tonight-do you son?" Gordo's mother asked looking straight at Lizzie while Gordo blushed and Miranda rolled her eyes.  
  
"No," He said as he avoided eye-contact with Lizzie, "We'll figure out sleeping arrangements later. Let's go see your families at the hospital."  
  
On the way there, in the car, Lizzie could hear a chorus of a song in her head.  
  
"Can't help it if I space in a daze  
  
My eyes tune out the other way  
  
I switch off and go when I daydream.  
  
In my head my thoughts are deep, sometimes I can't even speak.  
  
Would someone be and not pretend?  
  
I'm off again-In my world."  
  
Gordo was hearing a different song, but it was by the same artist.  
  
"If I could say what I wanna say, I'd say I wanna blow you . . . away.  
  
Be with you every night-Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could say what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down-on one knee.  
  
Marry me today-guess I'm wishing my life away.   
  
With these things I'll never say."  
  
Miranda suddenly interupted all thoughts in the car by asking, eyes glittering, "Who's sleeping on the bed tonight in Gordo's room?" 


	3. Things I'll Never Say

Hello? I don't own anything! Hope you like the story!  
  
My World  
  
Chapter 3 Things I'll Never Say  
  
When they got to the hospital to see how their families were doing, Lizzie looked to Gordo for support. They didn't look to badly, but it was still shocking that the person who taught her to drive got in a car wreck. They found out that the mothers had been in one car and that the fathers had been in the other, Christmas shopping. Well, unfortunately, the cars had experienced a head-on collision, with each other. Miranda easily slipped into the car and let Gordo get in next, so he could sit in the middle. Lizzie was the last to get in and accepted Gordo's hand of help, after she almost tripped over the curb. Their families had explained they should be home soon. They hoped they would be home tomorrow.  
  
After they picked up Matt, they all arrived at Gordo's house. They went up to Gordo's room and he reluctantly let them inside his private sanctuary. Lizzie gasped as she got a newer glimpse into Gordo's heart or rather what he liked. He had pictures of them together in several picture frames throughout the room. The rest of the space in the room had band posters on the wall, a dresser, a bed, and musical instruments: an acoustic guitar, electric guitar, and drum set.  
  
"I didn't know you liked music this much." Lizzie said breathlessly.  
  
He suddenly heard that chorus in his head again as he looked at Lizzie. Remembering he had the cd in the stereo, he turned, while shaking his head at his friends' amazed looks, and let the sound of the song that consumed thoughts recently fill the room.  
  
"It don't do me any good,   
  
It's just a waste of time.  
  
What use is it to you-What's on my mind?"  
  
As the song flooded the room with the four people in it, Lizzie suddenly started singing with the lyrics. Amazingly the guitar part sounded louder on his radio than on hers. Lizzie realized what was happening and swirved around to face the new sound. Gordo was playing his acoustic guitar with a huge grin painted on his handsome face. Miranda soon chimed in with back-up vocals and electic guitar, when it was used. Matt joined in the new 'band' with the drums, which he picked up on quite well. Gordo's mother was roaming through the hall and noticed the excessive noise coming from Gordo's room. Sure, she was used to Gordo playing his instruments, but never had more than one sound penetrated from the room at once. She walked into the room, gasped, and smiled a very toothy smile, and walked back out. As his cd played on to the next song, Lizzie sang with the new lyrics, with her friends playing with her in glorious harmony.  
  
Miranda looked at Matt McGuire and really was starting to wonder how Gordo knew the chords and why he even had this cd;she was also beginning to wonder where everyone was sleeping, since no one had answered her question earlier. 


	4. Anything but Ordinary

Disclaimer-Okay I have done this for 3 chapters now so you should KNOW I don't own anything! lol  
  
My World   
  
Chapter 4 Anything but Ordinary  
  
When they finished the glorious song, their eyes were automatically glued to one another. They were all silently wondering what happened and how they knew what to do. Gordo's eyes went magnetically to Lizzie. She looked flushed, but exhilarating. Lizzie felt familiar eyes on her and looked at Gordo. She looked questioningly at him and was given a look of complete, blissful content;she smiled in return. Miranda's eyes found Matt, probably because she knew Lizzie and Gordo would be looking at each other, she reasoned. Matt looked over at Miranda and he smiled as he heard her gasp in suprise at their electric eye contact. Gordo's mom burst through the door, making Lizzie look down, Gordo's heard snap in the direction of the noise, and Matt and Miranda do nothing. His dad came in clapping loudly. Lizzie turned crimson and looked at her feet, Gordo just shrugged and made a fake bow, Miranda and Matt were off in their own dream land, so they didn't notice.   
  
"Where's everyone sleeping tonight?" Gordo's dad asked as he slipped an arm around his wife.  
  
Gordo, Lizzie, Miranda, and Matt looked over at each other and started talking.  
  
Miranda jumped into the conversation first saying, "I'll sleep in the bed. My back starts hurting if I sleep on the floor."  
  
Matt says, revealing a secret, "I'll sleep in the open space by the door. I'm scared to sleep to close to windows . . . "  
  
"Well there's enough room for two on that side, so I guess Lizzie and I are stuck over here, by the window. Matt," Matt turned to look at who was talking, Gordo, "Don't mess up my stuff okay?"  
  
"No problem" Matt said, relieved he got off so easily.  
  
[Lizzie and Miranda are getting ready for bed in the bathroom-you know putting on PJs and brushing their hair and teeth]  
  
Miranda says, slyly, "I'll be watching you, so don't even think of trying anything with Gordo over there on the other side of the room."  
  
Lizzie says, full of exasperation, "Why would anything happen? He doesn't even like me! Besides, his parents are here!"  
  
"I'm still watching you two . . . " Miranda said as she thought about who else she would be wanting to watch.  
  
Suddenly, Lizzie says, given confidence at Miranda's sudden daydream, "Do you like Matt?"  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
[Gordo and Matt get ready for bed in Gordo's bedroom]  
  
Matt turns to Gordo after he sees the door to the bathroom shut, "Don't try anything with my sister while I'm in the room-okay? I don't want to have nightmares tonight!"  
  
Gordo looks questioningly at Matt and thinks he can get something out of him, "Why would I try anything with her? She doesn't like me! Does she?" He said uncertainly.  
  
"What do you think?" Matt asked without giving him the answer to the question. He couldn't do that to his sister-no matter how much she annoyed him.  
  
Gordo could see he wasn't going to get an answer out of him, just like Miranda. Suddenly Gordo remembered how Matt had looked at Miranda after they had finished the song and so, he asked a fairly simple question. "Matt, do you like Miranda?"  
  
Matt looked like a deer stuck in headlights, then he blushed.  
  
IN THE BATHROOM  
  
Miranda looked at her best friend, "Would you kill me if I did?"  
  
Lizzie looked at Miranda and thought that was definently the first time she looked uncertain. "NO! I think it would kinda weird-at FIRST . . . but it would be neat!"  
  
"Okay. Well then the answer to your question is I think I'm beginning to." Miranda said, confidence back.  
  
IN GORDO'S BEDROOM  
  
"Just answer the question Matt." Gordo said, although he thought he already knew the answer.  
  
"Yes . . . " Matt said, softly.  
  
"What I can't hear you!" Gordo said, mocking a general in the army.  
  
"YES!" Matt shouted. 


	5. When You Believe

Disclaimer-Okay I don't own anything-Santa Clause didn't give me the ownership of the Disney characters for Christmas! Oh- and Miranda, Lizzie, & Gordo are 16, which would make Matt 13-right?  
  
My World  
  
Chapter 5 When You Believe  
  
Gordo's dad knocked on the door, while Miranda and Lizzie are brushing their teeth in the now open bathroom.  
  
"Are you guys going to bed right now? I thought you might want to watch a movie . . . " His dad asked suspiciously.  
  
"A movie sounds great!" Miranda said.   
  
Lizzie had an idea, "Which one, though?"  
  
"How about this one?" Gordo asked as he held out the 'Prince of Egypt.'  
  
"Your allowed to watch that? I didn't know that-It's a favorite movie of Miranda and me." Lizzie said, amazingly. She had wondered if he was allowed because he was Jewish and she wasn't quite sure what they believed.  
  
His mother looked pleased that Lizzie remembered he was Jewish and answered, soothingly, "Yes, I watched it first. He watches that movie all the time." Gordo's mother was glad her son finally found someone who really cared about him.  
  
Miranda stood up, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She squealed.  
  
As they all sat on the big couch, Gordo's dad made popcorn while his wife put in the movie. Matt was sitting on the edge beside Miranda;Lizzie had Miranda on one side of her and Gordo on the other side. Well, at least Gordo wasn't in the middle of the two girls again. The girls were doing fine and watching the movie, sometimes getting teary-eyed, until the scene with Moses accidentally killing a man and running from Egypt. That's when the girls suprised both of the guys and hid their faces in their tee-shirts, just to see their reactions. Soon after, the song "Through Heaven's Eyes" came on and the girls danced with each other, like the charatacters in the movie. Unfortunately, Matt fell asleep after he watched Miranda dance and he looked happy to be sleeping with the smile plastered on his face. Miranda fell asleep, because of dancing so much, after watching the song "Playing with the Big Boys." Lizzie stayed awake longer than Miranda so that she could watch the movie. She gave in to the sleep tugging at her eyes after the song "When You Believe" near the end of the movie. Lizzie had tried to hide her face from the soldiers running after the Hebrews, and fell asleep againgst Gordo's chest, hands curled in the fabric. Gordo watched the entire movie, seeing Moses get the ten commandments was his favorite part. Gordo put the tape on rewind with the remote when it was done. He wondered how he had payed attention to a movie he had seen thousands of times with beautiful, delicate hands on his chest. He put his arm around her to keep her warm and kissed her on the forehead. He then, eventually, went to sleep.   
  
Matt and Miranda's entanglement was very strange to anyone who passed by. Matt looked goofy-happy with his arm around her waist;Miranda looked angelic with her ear to his heart, listening for the strong, steady beat. 


	6. Lois Duncan Moment?

I don't own anything! Has anyone besides me seen the movie 'The Prince of Egypt' and liked it? Just Wondering!  
  
My World  
  
Chapter 6  
  
When they woke up the next morning, Matt and Miranda looked at each other questioningly, then took lots of pictures of Lizzie and Gordo, since they were still asleep. They ended up making eggs, bacon, and toast for breakfast. They could only hope Lizzie and Gordo would wake up soon and help them;they weren't exactly the world's best chefs. Lizzie and Gordo were still asleep whenever Gordo's parents came in the living room to wake everyone from their slumber. They took a numerous pictures of the couple as they slept, just like Matt and Miranda.   
  
When Gordo finally woke up sometime later, he was suprised to find a gorgeous, warm Lizzie nestled on his chest. He looked down and noticed a red blanket his parents had put on him to keep him warm, not that he needed it, but he really did love his parents, always thinking of him. Gordo moved his free hand to pull the blanket off of him and put it onto Lizzie. He figured since she was so close to him she must have gotten cold during the night and snuggled next to him for warmth;he didn't think it was because she had fallen asleep in the movie and decided he was comfortable enough to sleep on. He observed, amusingly, as the pretty hands uncurled and flexed on his chest. Wait-the hands were moving? Maybe she was awaking up. He would just hold still so she wouldn't stir too soon.  
  
Lizzie's hands instinctively flexed on the hard surface she was laying on and that's when she discovered that her fingertips were touching something warm that was moving at a pretty regular pace, up and down. She sat up slowly then looked to the person who she woke up beside/on top of. Gordo. He was sitting there sleepy, yet calm, just smiling at her  
  
.   
  
A blushing Lizzie asked, "What time is it?"  
  
Wow she had felt so perfect up against him and now he felt incomplete. She looked so beautiful whenever she blushed-whoa! Stop daydreaming and answer her question, Gordo! "Let's go look-the closest clock is in the kitchen." He sat up and offered her a hand of help as they walked through to the kitchen.  
  
Halfway through breakfast, the group had already decided on their plans for the day;Lizzie had called her parents, and Miranda wanted to bang her head against a concrete wall, not just her head but Lizzie and Gordo's too. They still were acting the same! As if nothing had happened last night! Geez! What is it going to take to get these two together? She stood up, rinsed her plate, and left to call her parents.  
  
Gordo's family (parents and who-ever-else are staying at their house) and Miranda showed up in the kitchen at about the same time. The children explained their plans and the parents told theirs. Everyone was going to be out of the house for awhile this morning. Miranda, Lizzie, Gordo, and Matt were going to the Digital Bean and the parents were going shopping, just like Miranda and Lizzie's had before their accident.  
  
There weren't very many people at the Digital Bean. Okay-so there was only them and the waitresses and busboys-that was only typical for an early Saturday morning. Suddenly, two masked men barged into the Digital Bean. They threatened the very few people working to give them the money, and one of the men came over to their table and lifted Lizzie and Miranda out of their seats;he saw Gordo look at Lizzie helplessly and he threw Miranda down onto the hard floor of the small coffeehouse. Matt tried to wake her while Gordo was thinking, trying to come up with a plan. Suddenly the masked guy lifted Gordo up and took Lizzie and him out of the door with him. He left Miranda unconcious on the floor and Matt trying to phone for help . . . 


	7. Kione and Nigol

I don't own anything, unfortunately. well, i own nigol and kione now.. but that's about it.  
  
My World  
  
Chapter 7 Kione (someone from nowhere) & Nigol (dark-one)  
  
"Okay, Kione, open the trunk." The powerful Mexican drawl commanded. As the trunk opened Gordo thought, he wasn't trying to be mean to Miranda or her heritage, but Mexican accents can be kinda creepy.  
  
The bulkier man with a Southern accent answered, "Alright, Nigol. Do you think they'll have enough air back here?" He asked as he opened the trunk to the small car.  
  
"We made air holes-alright kids-give me your names and remember," He pulled out his gun for show, " no funny business. I've got the gun." Nigol said.  
  
Gordo spoke up first, "David Gordon."  
  
Nigol looked at his folded list from his pocket, "Son of the psychiatrists? Jackpot. Get in, David."   
  
He hesitated for a second then got in the trunk and tried to make enough room for Lizzie. He didn't want her to be hurt in any way, well, not more than she already had.  
  
"Elizabeth McGuire" She said as she tried not to cry as she thought of how they left Miranda inside.   
  
Suddenly Kione made a comment, "You're the one with the weasel for a brother, right? We left him inside with the other girl didn't we?" Lizzie just nodded.   
  
"Get in there-NOW-blondie." Nigol demanded as Kione snickered and got in the passenger side of the car.  
  
[In the trunk]  
  
Lizzie was shaking as she tried to hold back her tears, "I'm scared, Gordo. What if Matt doesn't get find your parents in time and what if Miranda isn't really okay?"  
  
Gordo was smoothing down Lizzie's hair as she silently sobbed against his shirt. "Don't worry. Just have faith. Everything will be okay. At least we have each other and Miranda has Matt to help take care of her."  
  
Gordo took off his coat, it was hot inside the trunk anyway, at least to him it was, but Lizzie was shivering, so he put the coat around her. He prayed that Matt could get to his parents in time and if he didn't, he at least wanted to be home tomorrow, so Lizzie could celebrate Christmas with her family. The only reason he could think of to hold them hostage would be for ransom.   
  
Miranda came painfully limping into Gordo's house with Matt trying to help her walk.  
  
"If I'd done my hair quicker this morning, we would have been shopping at the mall by the time those guys got to the Digital Bean." Miranda cried.  
  
Matt looked surprised and he quickly recovered, answering, "It's not your fault. It was obvious those guys are only keeping them for ransom, so they won't hurt them in any way. Fate made sure we were there. We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
Miranda looked up at Matt, obviously still doubtful of what he said, but believing him, "I hope they're home for Christmas and I hope they are okay."  
  
When they reached their destination, a day later, on Christmas, something wasn't quite right. Gordo was having problems breathing so he knew they were at a higher altitude and he could see a very spacious countryside and lake ahead of him and the cabin. He couldn't think of any mountains or countryside near his neighborhood . . .   
  
Kione must have seen something in Gordo's face because he said, "You're in a different state so don't try to get away or figure out where you are."  
  
Nigol went up to Kione and said, "I'm going to the next village, which is 20 miles away, and taking the only car here." He walked to the car started the engine, slammed the door, and drove off into the distance.  
  
Kione led them into the small cabin. When he opened the door warmth flooded the now freezing teenagers. He knelt down, tied his shoe, stood back up, and turned to them, "Let me show you where you are sleeping tonight." He opened the door to what looked like a cupboard in the kitchen and cold, frigid air blew out. Lizzie shivered and looked at the floor and noticed two sleeping bags. Very little sleeping space tonight. So they had planned on kidnapping someone, she thought, why us? 


	8. Cupboard Cantar

Sorry to disappoint you but . . . the only thing I own are Kione and Nigol. Cantar means to sing in spanish, just to let you know. The song Gordo sings is called "age six racer" by Dashboard Confessional, which is my favorite group, so I had to put them in.  
  
My World  
  
Chapter 8 Cupboard Cantar  
  
Inside the freezing cupboard it was cooler than it was outside, or so it seemed. Well-thought Gordo-physically cold. His whole body was humming from the nearness of Lizzie for the past day and it didn't look like things were going to change any time soon. He glanced at Lizzie and was reminded how dark it was in their new 'room.' All he could see was the outline of her physique against the thin wall. He started trying to set up the sleeping bags for tonight's slumber.  
  
Suddenly he froze, "Lizzie? These sleeping bags are thinner than my normal pillow cases!"  
  
"I know. Even with our coats on it will take forever to get warm tonight." Lizzie said not looking at him for fear her tears would resurface.  
  
"Well, we'll just put one on top and one on bottom, so we can sit under it tonight and get warm before we go to sleep." He realized what he had just said too late. She finally looked at him and gave him a very questioning and funny look. He explained quickly, "Body heat gets you warmer faster than keeping on a bunch of layers can. So I figure if we have on our 'layers' and relax right here until we get warm, we will get to sleep faster."  
  
Matt had finally got a hold of Gordo's parents, but it was an hour after it had happened. They hurried home after they picked up the McGuire's and the Sanchez's from their hospital rooms. They immediately told the police. Then they looked at Miranda and said, sighing heavily, "We don't blame you Miranda. I'm sure that has not even crossed Lizzie and Gordo's mind." They reassured her again. They left the room after they kissed their kids goodnight.  
  
"No one blames you Miranda, it's all in your head. My sister is probably still crying and whining because she wants to know if you're alright." Matt said looking at Miranda.  
  
"I hope she's alright too-" Miranda started.  
  
"She has overprotective, jealous, smart, reliable Gordo looking after her. I'm sure she is fine." Matt told her truthfully.  
  
"Why did this have to happen on Christmas?"  
  
"Yeah our timing is pretty bad." Matt said then froze as he finally looked above Miranda. Mistletoe.  
  
"Uh . . . Miranda? We have a crisis, but the good news it's smaller than the last one." Matt said as Miranda looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Mistletoe." Matt said then looked at his feet.  
  
"Matt? Look at me." Miranda said as Matt slowly looked at his sister's best friend.  
  
Gordo was finally warm and almost asleep whenever he heard Lizzie break down in tears. He muffled her cries in his coat and lifted his arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Gordo asked pleadingly.  
  
She only nodded. After a few moments of silence she spoke. "I just wish I was home for Christmas with my family."   
  
She was calming down now and he tilted her face to his and whispered, "Do you remember hearing Dashboard Confessional when I was playing it yesterday morning?'"   
  
Lizzie said brokenly, "I remember some of it..." She started humming, "Am I thinking of the right band?"   
  
"Yes," he said gently, "There's one song that I really like, it's pretty short, and it goes like this." He started singing the lyrics softly, "So long sweet summer, I stumbled upon you and gracefully basked in your rays. So long sweet slumber. I fell into you now you're gracefully falling away. Hey thanks, thanks for that summer. It is cold where your going I hope that your heart is always warm. I gave you the best that I had. You pased on my letters and passed on the best that I had. I hate the winter in Lexington"  
  
"That was great." Lizzie said as she looked up at him in satisfaction. Their eyes locked and Lizzie looked down after a few breathless seconds. She hoped her eyes hadn't given away her secret;she rested her head, comfortably, against his chest and went to sleep. 


	9. Isabel and Braedon

Okay the only things I own are Nigol, Kione, and the new characters I am adding in this chapter(Braedon and Isabel)! Not the Disney Characters!  
  
My World  
  
Chapter 9-Beautiful and From a Dark Alley?  
  
As Miranda and Matt locked eyes and started to lean in, the parents came barging into the living room. They were just in time to stop the mistletoe kiss between the two teenagers. They told the kids to go to sleep on the couches and they put Mr. Gordon in the middle of them. After Mr. Gordon fell asleep, Miranda got up and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. Matt heard her get up and followed after her. Miranda had a new thought about Lizzie and Gordo's capture and was about to go back into the living room and wake up Matt, when he walked behind her and said, "Miranda?"  
  
"You scared me!" She tried to scream even as she tried to keep her whisper. "I was about to go get you up anyway. I need to tell you about another thought I had about the kidnapping before I went to sleep." She finished in a rush.  
  
"What is it?" He probed gently.  
  
"What if it's not just them that's been kidnapped by these thugs?" She paused, gave it time to sink in, and continued, "I mean someone we don't even know could be there with them and they still can't get away, It scares me." Miranda finished as she looked at her slipper covered feet.  
  
"I hope they're okay, that we'll get to them soon." Matt reassured her as he pulled her close and led her back to their individual couches. They soon went into peaceful slumber.  
  
Lizzie awoke the next morning when she felt a gush of warm air on her face. She saw a thin girl who looked about the same age as her but with curly, brown hair and hazel eyes step into the door with an athletic, blond hair, brown eyed male following hesitantly behind her into the small cupboard. Lizzie looked at Gordo, smiled at how angelic he looked with unruly black curls falling on his forehead, and shook him a little to wake him. His eyes slowly fluttered open to adjust to the darkness and notice two new figures in their small 'bed' space.   
  
He turned to Lizzie, "Do we know them, yet?"  
  
"No, not yet . . . " She turned to face them, "Well to start, my name is Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Lizzie. What are your names?"  
  
The curly haired girl spoke up first, "My name is Isabel, like you, I have a nickname. Everyone calls me Belle."  
  
"I'm Braedon and if one more person calls me Brae I think I will slam my head into a wall, which I kinda want to do already for just being here." The burly guy finished dryly. They all looked at each other, silently agreeing on the last part.  
  
"Well," Gordo finally spoke up from behind Lizzie. He was sitting up, his hands behind him for balance, "I'm David Gordon. All my friends call me Gordo. Now that we've had introductions," Gordo asked lightly, "Where is everyone from? What school do you go to? What kind of music do you listen to? What's your favorite drink? What's your hobbies?" When he got silence for an answer, he explained, "it'll help us keep our mind off of where we are."   
  
Isabel looked surprised at Gordo's outburst, "I'm from Norman, Oklahoma, I go to the High School there and I'm a Sophmore. Oh I listen to foreign artists. Well, you know like um, Shakira, Selena, BWitched. My favorite drink is Vanilla Coke and my biggest hobby, besides shopping," she looked at Lizzie with eyes twinkling then finished, "is art. Painting mostly, but-hey-what girl doesn't hang with friends and dance a little too?"  
  
"I'm also from Norman and go to the same High School as Isabel. I'm a Junior though," Braedon said, "and the music I listen to is mostly rap. I like Ja Rule, Eminem, and Ludacris. My favorite drink is Cherry Coke and my hobbies are basketball and my drums. What about you Lizzie?" He asked as he turned to face her.  
  
Lizzie decided it was her turn to spill, "I'm from California and I used to go to Hillridge Junior High, but I'm a sophmore too. I go to the High School there with Gordo. I listen to acoustic guitar stuff, like American Football and Incubus, but I like BWitched too." Lizzie said while looking at Isabel, "My favorite drink is a Shirley Temple and my hobbies are shopping, hanging out with friends, dancing, and singing. Your turn Gordo."  
  
"I'm from California and go to school, as a Sophmore, with Lizzie, and I listen to the same stuff as Lizzie and pretty much have known her since I was born. Something different between us is that I like Dashboard Confessional too." Gordo said sighing, "My hobbies are hanging with Miranda and Lizzie, making fun of Ethan. I play electric guitar, acoustic guitar, drum set, and keyboard. Oh-and I like reciting songs." After he said the last comment, Lizzie turned bright red.  
  
Lizzie broke the uncomfortable silence, "Were you kidnapped by those two thugs too?"  
  
Isabel and Braedon looked at each other, "Yes." They said in complete misery and unison.  
  
Gordo looked from Lizzie to Isabel to Braedon, "Do you have any idea where we are?"  
  
"You couldn't tell?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Well," Lizzie said hesitantly, "We're not from around here. All we can tell is that we're in the mountains somewhere."  
  
"The Ouachita Mountains." Braedon said with a cruel laugh, "In Arkansas."  
  
[HeHe I sentence them to the middle of Bumkin-ville HAHAHAHAHAHA-I thought it was funny . . . silence] 


	10. Fresh Air

Okay I own Kione, Nigol, Isabel, Braedon, and Arion (he's new this chapter), otherwise, I don't own anything . . .   
  
My World  
  
Chapter 10 Fresh Arkansas Air  
  
Braedon and Gordo were having a talk about the songs with the best drum beats in it when Isabel fell asleep on Braedon's shoulder. She wasn't snoring or drooling so nobody really minded or said anything.  
  
Suddenly Lizzie thought about what time it was, "Hey-We got here late-afternoon on Christmas-around 5:30 and we've been in here ever since. What time was it when you were caught and what time did you get here?"  
  
"Well," Braedon started, "We got captured on Christmas at about 7:30. We got here on the 26th at about 3 o'clock in the morning."  
  
"We were at the Digital Bean, the teenage coffehouse in town, when we were captured around 9:30 on Christmas Eve. First, they picked up Lizzie and my friend Miranda and Matt and I had to just sit there and watch because the other man had his gun out. Suddenly the guy noticed me staring at him and threw Miranda down on the hard tile floor and picked me up. When he left, with our feet kicking in the air, Miranda was unconcious." Gordo added silently, I hope she's okay.  
  
Miranda drifted in and out of sleep all night. The only dream she remembered having was a nightmare. She was dreaming that Lizzie and Gordo were killed and then she woke up, but the nightmare had only begun. Before they were killed, at the age of 19, they were happy in the city they had been sent to, Chicago. Even after they had been let go, they stayed in the glorious city with shimmering lights. Miranda had woke up crying her tears silently at first then her breathing came out in short gasps and she was sobbing. Matt heard her and came over to her couch across the room. She was still lying down so he just rubbed her free arm. The other arm was steadily wiping tears away.   
  
"Miranda? What happened? What's wrong?" He knew he sounded alarmed, but he hated seeing her liked this and he felt helpless.  
  
Miranda mumbled hesitantly, "Just a nightmare."  
  
Matt was probing, gently, but forcfully, "What did it have in it? Lizzie and Gordo?"  
  
She nodded, "They were happy in Chicago and didn't want to come back home. They were shot by robbers at the age of 19. Three years after they were kidnapped!"  
  
She was sitting up, so Matt pulled her close, "Lizzie's probably homesick by now and the last time she saw you, you were unconcious, so something tells me, she wants to come home." Matt liked holding Miranda, but he hoped their new-found-bond didn't "disappear" when Lizzie and Gordo showed up again, he didn't know if he could handle that.  
  
Kione let them out of their cupboard to meet the boy captured last night. He let them go out back and get some fresh air but watched them with a gun in his hand the entire time.  
  
Isabel spoke first, to break the ice, "I love the smell of fresh air."  
  
"Fresh Arkansas Air" Braedon corrected instantly as he and Gordo went to talk about something real quick.   
  
"So," Braedon started hesitantly then moved ahead, looking over at Gordo, "Are you and Lizzie, um, going out or anything?"  
  
"No, not really . . . " Gordo said looking at his feet then met the other young man's gaze, "We're just friends for now."  
  
"Great because she is looking really good right now . . . " Braedon said and he sounded just like Ethan Craft to Gordo.  
  
"I thought you and Isabel had something going on." Gordo said getting angrier at every word said from Braedon.  
  
"We are. But She doesn't have to know." Braedon finished arrogantly.  
  
"How would she not know? She's the only girl around for Lizzie to talk to! She's going to tell her everything, not to mention the only time you have to do anything with Lizzie is when we're ALL in the room together." Gordo said, knowing Lizzie to well, and still getting mad.  
  
"Well," Braedon said, getting angry at Gordo, "We'll just have to change that, won't we? I'll find a way around it."  
  
MEANWHILE . . .   
  
Isabel and Lizzie go to meet the newest 'member of their club.' Lizzie sat on the right of the young man and said, "My name is Elizabeth, but please call me Lizzie."   
  
"I'm Isabel but everyone calls me Belle." Isabel said extending a hand.   
  
They shook hands and then he told them his name, "I'm Arion." He said as Braedon and Gordo came over, Gordo looked mad, Lizzie realized by looking at him;she wanted to find out why.  
  
"Well, Arion," Braedon said while draping his arm around Isabel, "I'm Braedon."  
  
"I'm David Gordon, but I hate David so everyone calls me Gordo." He said as he sat down next to Lizzie, "What are your hobbies? Where are you from? What music do you listen to? What's your favorite drink? You know just your 4-1-1."  
  
"Well, I'm from Chicago and I'm a sophmore in the High School there. I like to sketch or draw stuff," He said as Isabel's eyes twinkled and were glued to him, "My parents are divorced, and I'm mostly a loner. My favorite drink is Vanilla Coke, oh-and I listen to ACDC, Poison, and Bon Jovi, things like that."  
  
Braedon had a thought, "Where were you when you were captured? I mean they," He gestured to Gordo and Lizzie, "were at some teenage coffeehouse in California and we," He said as he pointed to him and Isabel, "were in the park in Norman, Oklahoma."  
  
"Considering I was captured this morning, I was at the donut-shop picking up a pack of donuts for my mom." He shook his head as he remembered why his mom wanted the donuts, to give to some new boyfriend for breakfast. "So, I don't know much about you, except your names so, what are your hobbies? What is your favorite drink? What kind of music do you listen too?"  
  
Gordo started, "My hobbies are playing the electric guitar, acoustic guitar, drum set, keyboard, and singing in a band with Lizzie's little brother and my two best friends, oh-and the most fun one is making fun of Ethan Craft. My favorite drink is Root Beer, and my music is stuff like Avril Lavigne, Foo Fighters, and Dashboard Confessional."  
  
"My hobbies are," Braedon started and looked at Gordo, "drums, and basketball. Um, my drink is Cherry Coke and the music is Ludacris, Nelly, Ja Rule, and Eminem."  
  
"Well," Lizzie said after a few moments of silence and glancing at Isabel, "hobbies are singing, dancing, hanging with Miranda and Gordo, and arguing with my little brother. My music is basically the same as Gordo's, but I like BWitched and stuff too. My fave drink is Dr. Pepper."  
  
"Um," Isabel started, "My favorite hobby is painting. My favorite drink is Vanilla Coke, and my music is Shakira and BWitched, you know foreign artists." Her and Arion made eye contact and didn't realize Lizzie and Gordo got up to talk on thier own. 


	11. Going out?

I own Kione, Nigol, Arion, Isabel, and Braedon . . . zoogdisney owns the rest. Have fun reading . . . I am going to make a music video. Any ideas about what song I should use?  
  
My World   
  
Chapter 11 Going out?  
  
As Lizzie and Gordo walked towards a tree, Arion and Isabel got lost in each others eyes. Braedon rolled his eyes and leans back onto the green grass, hoping for sleep to come soon.   
  
"Are Lizzie and Gordo going out? Or do they just like each other and are still clueless?" Arion asked Isabel, when he finally stopped staring at her.  
  
"Well," She said hesitantly, not sure if Lizzie wanted the new guy to know, "She likes him and I think he likes her, but they are to 'scared' to ruin their friendship to say anything."  
  
"We may just have to accidentally play matchmaker." Arion said wickedly. Isabel nodded, it sounded like a good idea to her, working with Arion to get her friends together.  
  
Once Lizzie and Gordo sat under the big oak tree, Lizzie turned to face Gordo, totally confused. "You looked mad when you got done talking with Braedon. What happened?" Lizzie asked quietly.  
  
Gordo sighed and faced her, "He was talking about trying to cheat on Isabel with you." He said and looked at the ground, afraid to make eye contact, "He reminds me of Ethan Craft, arrogant and stupid. I just don't want you to get hurt again like you did with Ronnie." Gordo finished meekly.  
  
"I don't like Ethan. I haven't for years." Lizzie said whispering.  
  
"What?!?!? I thought you did! Why didn't you tell me?" Gordo asked nearly leaping to his feet in surprise.  
  
"I didn't want you to think it had anything to do with Ronnie." She answered simply, confused by his anger.  
  
"It did though, didn't it?" Gordo asked, finally understanding.  
  
"Kind-of," She confessed, "I didn't want a broken heart again and that seems to be what he does best, to everyone."  
  
Gordo tilted her face to his and she finally looked into his eyes, "Get back inside! You've had enough time out here!" Kione yelled at the hostages. Gordo got up and offered his hand to help Lizzie, she took it and they all went inside.  
  
"Miranda?" Matt asked hesitantly, "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, Matt, anything." Miranda said, her look full of trust.  
  
"Is our . . . " Matt paused trying to find the word.  
  
"Friendship? Bond?" Miranda filled in.  
  
"Yeah-um, are we going to forget it when Lizzie and Gordo come home?" Matt asked, hope filling his voice.  
  
"Why would we do that? Do you want to?" Miranda asked, feeling hurt and letting it show in her voice.  
  
"No! I don't want to! I thought you might want to . . ." Matt replied.   
  
"I couldn't turn on you like that!" Miranda said, surprised.  
  
"Good." Matt said looking into Miranda's eyes.  
  
"Bueno." Miranda repeated, her eyes now filled with laughter. 


	12. Through Heaven's Eyes

I own Arion, Kione, Braedon, Isabel, and Nigol (who WILL make an appearance this chapter) everything else Walt Disney owns. BTW it is December 28th in the story now.  
  
My World  
  
Chapter 12 Through Heaven's Eyes  
  
As soon as they went inside, Kione forced Lizzie and Isabel into the bathroom to take their much needed showers, while the guys ate. Gordo and Arion were talking about Isabel, Braedon was thinking about how his name would be posted as a hero if he saved them all from these kidnappers, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do it.   
  
Arion made sure Braedon was in his own world before he changed the subject, "So Gordo?" He started, "What's up with you and Lizzie? I mean you look like best friends one minute, the next you're looking like a brother and sister, and the very next second you look like she's the love of your life."  
  
Gordo turned red and looked at his feet, "Well . . . that's pretty much how it seems to me too. But I don't know which I want." Gordo quickley finished.  
  
Arion looked at Gordo, more confused by his every word, "Well which one do you like mirrored at you through her eyes?" Arion asked, hopeful that the answer would work into his and Isabel's plan.  
  
Isabel was in the shower and (Lizzie had made sure to cover her face with her towel while Isabel was getting in) she was ready for the much dreaded conversation with Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah?" She said, her face still in the towel.  
  
"You can take the towel off. I'm already in, and what's going on between you and Gordo?" She hurried and finished.  
  
"What do you mean?" She questioned uncertainly.  
  
Isabel was thinking of a way to put what Arion had said. She decided to basically quote him.   
  
"One minute you guys are best friends, the next you are brother and sister, and the next second he's the love of your life." She said as she finished her shower.  
  
"I don't k-know. Why?" Lizzie asked, sounding alarmed.   
  
"Arion was asking." Isabel asked answering the question but not telling the whole truth.  
  
"I d-don't know." Lizzie repeated.  
  
Isabel turned off the water and Lizzie hid her face in the towel. "What do you want you and Gordo to be? Friends, Siblings, or more?" She asked.  
  
Matt and Miranda jumped when they heard the phone ring. Matt answered. The voice on the other line was asking for his mother. "Why?" Matt asked and signaled for Miranda to get his mom.   
  
"I have information about her daughter." Nigol drawled with his Mexican accent, acting calm.  
  
"Lizzie?" Matt asked quietly.  
  
Mrs. McGuire stole the phone from Matt and listened and nodded and said "Yes" at the appropriate times. She hung up the phone looking like a ghost. "He has Lizzie and he wants ransom." Jo explained as she saw the look on Miranda and Matt's faces. She looked down at the floor and went upstairs to get Sam. 


	13. Nobody's Fool

I own Nigol, Braedon, Isabel, Kione, and Arion. Disney owns the rest.  
  
My World  
  
Chapter 13 Nobody's Fool  
  
Matt looked stunned. He knew they had wanted ransom but he hadn't expected them to want so much money. After his mom had gone upstairs, his dad came down and told the young couple how much the ransom was, feeling sorry for their lack of knowledge. It was $11,000. Miranda gasped and hid her face, unexpectedly, in Matt's shirt, while she cried for her two best friends, and how she was sure no one was able to come up with that much money.   
  
"Will you be able to get enough money?" Miranda asked Sam quietly, after silencing her cries for a moment.  
  
Sam looked at his feet, then made eye contact with Miranda, "We don't know."  
  
Kione walked into the kitchen before Gordo could answer Arion's question. He said he would be getting Lizzie and Isabel out of the bathroom, their time was up. Lizzie had just finished her shower whenever Kione walked in and told them they could get dressed in their 'cupboard' because it was the guys's turn to take a short shower. So the girls made sure their towels were around their bodies and exited the bathroom. When they got into the closet, they changed into their clothes in the darkness of the small cold room. Lizzie got her clothes on and slipped into the sleeping bags Gordo had set up a couple of nights before. She quickly went to sleep thinking of her true love, Gordo, and trying to stay warm.   
  
Braedon took a shower, put the towel around him, and got the heck out of the bathroom, he was getting annoyed by Gordo and Arion. Gordo was thinking of Lizzie when he heard Arion turn the water off in the shower. Gordo got his towel and got into the hot shower. He got out as soon as he could and changed in the bathroom and headed into the closet with Arion. He went over to where he was going to sleep and found someone already curled up sleeping there. He looked down and smiled at Lizzie.   
  
She stirred and looked up at him, "Going to sleep?" She asked smiling, then yawning, despite the effort not to.  
  
"I was about too when I noticed that you were already there." He answered smirking.   
  
"Well," She started, "I am going back soon, so if you want to sleep on these sleeping bags, you better get down here." She finished. He smiled at her then layed down on the thin blanket. She layed on his chest, sighed in bliss, then went into peaceful sleep.  
  
Isabel was trying to sleep, but it wasn't working to well. Arion could see her obvious distress and went to sit beside her blanket. "Having trouble sleeping?" He asked. She nodded. "What's wrong?" He questioned, concerned.  
  
"I am just having small nightmares." She said looking at the ground, embarassed.  
  
"Want me to sit here beside you until you fall asleep?" He asked, sounding hopeful.  
  
"I would like that." She paused, "Thanks." She said and leaned against the pillow and eventually fell asleep, knowing Arion would watch over her. 


	14. Sweet Home Alabama

I own Nigol, Kione, Arion, Braedon, Isabel, and Abby! I don't own Lizzie and the gang-otay? December 18th now . . .   
  
My World  
  
Chapter 14 Sweet Home Alabama  
  
Arion ended up sleeping by Isabel the whole night. Isabel woke up because she felt someone shivering beside her. She tried to scoot him closer to her and she wrapped her arms around him, covering him with her blanket. Arion woke up and his body was warm;he felt oddly giddy. He looked down, surprised to find Isabel's arms wrapped loosely around his neck and his arms flexed around her waist and she stirred, he froze. She woke up and felt warm flesh beneath her palms, she blushed. Arion looked at the gorgeous girl beside him lovingly. They seperated as they heard the door open. A small girl with brown hair and brown eyes was thrown in their small living space. Gordo and Lizzie were still asleep. Braedon was no longer asleep because the small girl had been thrown on top of him. He had grunted in protest.  
  
"Um," the girl muttered, "sorry." She said as she tried to get off of the handsome boy beneath her.  
  
"It's fine you couldn't help it." He said trying to regain composure, "So what's your name? Where you from? Hobbies? Music?" Braedon asked, interested.  
  
"Oh! Sorry I'm Abby. Well, my real name is Abagail but I like Abby better. I'm from Montgomery, Alabama and go to High School there as a sophmore. I'm on the basketball and swim team, despite my short height. I like Avril Lavigne and of course one of my favorite songs is "Sweet Home Alabama" by Lynyrd Skynyrd. OoOh I love to drink Mr. Green also. Who are you?" Abby asked.  
  
"I'm Braedon and I'm from Norman, Oklahoma. I like Cherry Coke, basketball, and Nelly and Ja Rule. Oh! and I'm a junior." Braedon finished reluctantly whispering when he felt like leaping for joy. "I think we're going to get along just fine." He said pausing, "Did they give you a blanket?" He asked concerned.  
  
"No." Abby said looking at the floor, and fighting the cold.   
  
"I've got a blanket and everyone else is still asleep. Want to use it?" He asked.  
  
"Sure! Thank you so much." Abby said and hopped under the blanket with him and getting next to him so the blanket would cover them both and fell asleep.  
  
Gordo opened his eyes slightly and looked down at Lizzie and smiled. She had snuggled her head right up next to his neck and he could feel his pulse racing just at the feel of her breath against his throat. He fell back asleep thinking of how he wanted to tell Lizzie how he felt soon.   
  
Lizzie gently kissed Gordo's neck after she was sure he had gone back to sleep. His pulse quickened just a little more and she decided she didn't want to kill him, so she would stop making his heart race so much. She smiled as she realized the effect she had on him, had to stifle her giggle. She grinned deviously and went to sleep. 


	15. It Happens Every Time

DisClaimer: I don't own Lizzie and the gang or Wal-Mart (lol sry). But I do own Arion, Isabel, Braedon, Abby, Nigol, and Kione. It's December 29th!  
  
My World   
  
Chapter 15 It Happens Every Time  
  
When Gordo woke up, he felt a cold spot on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Lizzie talking with some one he hadn't seen before. He looked over to see if Isabel was up yet and saw Arion with his arms around her. He thought "What's happening with them?." He decided he should let Lizzie know he was awake and could hear her conversation. When he looked back at Lizzie she was giggling with the brunette in the corner with Braedon. He put his hand on the nape of Lizzie's neck, she stopped giggling as a tremor traveled down her spine. She turned to look at Gordo and blushed. Gordo was trying to decipher the shiver when Lizzie decided to go back to her conversation.  
  
Gordo finally got a hold of his surroundings and asked, "I'm Gordo. What's your name?"   
  
"I'm Abby." She answered and looked down at Braedon and smiled. Braedon had wrapped his arm around her waist and wouldn't let go. She had never warmed-up to someone as quickly as she had to him. Lizzie had stopped talking and was listening to the sounds coming from outside. She could hear footsteps. Suddenly Nigol started banging on the door. Braedon shot straight up and put his arm protectively around Abby.   
  
Nigol slowly opened the door, "We're moving from this cabin." He looked at Gordo and Lizzie, "This time you don't have to ride in the trunk. Get out!"  
  
When the McGuire's had finally gotten the money, they checked with the Gordon's. The Gordon's had gotten the money needed also. When Nigol called them the next day, they said they had the money and asked when they could come get their kids. He said they had to wait for the other four sets of parents to get the money. He warned them not to get the police involved in this trivial matter.  
  
When they got out of the van, they followed Kione into the huge building with Nigol following closely behind them. Lizzie stepped in the room and gasped. It was an old department store with tons of clothes in it;they all looked around. The girls headed to the dresses and tried on a few of the formals. When Lizzie put on her dress, a dark red dress with jewels on the top part of the dress with a long black fuzzy jacket, she noticed the music playing in the department store. She laughed and spun in circles while she started singing with Dreamstreet to their song "It Happens Every Time."   
  
The guys were trying on tuxes when they realized the song that was on the radio playing over and over. The guys set off to find the girls, certain this song didn't play repeatedly by accident. 


	16. Tag! You're It!

DisClaimer: I don't own anything except . . . Arion, Isabel, Braedon, Abby, Kione, and Nigol. HeHe Oh, the song is by Dreamstreet... it's called "it happens every time'  
  
My World  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Arion stopped and stared at Isabel in a pale blue sleevless dress. Gordo kept going and almost ran over Braedon when he stopped to look at Abby in a very intricatley designed navy blue glittery dress. The dress had a creative sketch with only strands of string covering her pale back. Gordo stopped in front of the dressing room and smirked as he heard an angelic voice singing with the lyrics to the song that drove him to find Lizzie. He gaped as he heard the singing stop and Lizzie step from within the dressing room.   
  
"Would you like an escort?" Gordo asked as he offered his arm to the beautiful blonde beside him. She linked her arm through his and giggled.   
  
"Hey? Wanna play a game or something?" Arion asked. "It's better than sitting around."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Abby said and tugged at Braedon's tux.  
  
"What did you have in mind to play?" Braedon asked everyone.  
  
"Come on this is a departement store! What have you always wanted to play in a departement store?" Lizzie bursted suddenly.  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie in pure amusement and said, "I guess hide-and-go-seek or tag or something . . . "  
  
"How about a little of both?" Isabel asked, getting out of her moments of silence.  
  
Braedon jumped in before everyone else could speak, "Yea! We could play tag and have two teams to hide from."  
  
"Okay . . . so we are having two people per group and who do we want in each group?" Arion asked hesitantly.  
  
"I'm with Lizzie!" Gordo said, surprising Lizzie, but not Arion.  
  
"Alright-Arion and Isabel and Abby and Me." Braedon finished as he looked at the other players.  
  
Miranda was walking pick up the pizza when her cell phone rang. She looked at the number and didn't recognize it. She hadn't given the number to anyone, except her friends and family.   
  
She picked up the phone, "Hello Who-" Miranda was interupted by a cruel voice on the other line.  
  
"Hope your friends get the money-quick." The voice said then hung up.   
  
Miranda looked at Matt as she made her way to the bench across the road. Once she got there she started crying into her hands. She finally leaned into Matt and he wrapped his arms around her back, soothing her with soft words of nonsense. Miranda stopped crying suddenly and Matt looked at her to see if she was okay. Matt met her gaze and Miranda leaned in slowly...  
  
Lizzie shrieked as they turned the corner just in time to miss Braedon and Abby. They stopped for a moment for breath and Lizzie listened to the lyrics of the song that was still playing.  
  
"It happens every time, When I see you. It happens every time, When I think of you."  
  
Arion popped his head around the dress rack and ran to tag Gordo and Lizzie. Lizzie tugged at Gordo's hand and they raced down the next aisle. Abby slowed down to catch some air and listened to the lyrics of the song by Dreamstreet.  
  
"Oh-It's magic When we meet-Baby-down on Dreamstreet."  
  
She could hear Lizzie shriek and felt herself being dragged by her boyfriend to find them.  
  
Arion could see Abby and tugged at her arm and she fell against a stack of cotton pjs and dragged Braedon down with her. They kissed as Arion thought "One couple down, one couple to go." Arion stopped and listened for Lizzie and Gordo with Isabel beside him. They listened to the lyrics.  
  
"Let me take you by the hand and walk you down the Milky Way-"  
  
He squeezed her hand as he heard some one coming and ran. Gordo and Lizzie hid behind the clerks register and Gordo finally stopped to listen to the lyrics.  
  
"When I close my eyes, There's angels all around-singing a love song."  
  
He heard footsteps and rolled out from beneath the counter in his black tux. Lizzie had shed her coat long ago and the cold air to her shoulders was not welcome. Lizzie traveled behind her true love and best friend as they ran down the aisle with all the comforters and pillows. Gordo spotted Arion kissing Isabel. He quietly tiptoed to the spot where they stood and pushed them onto the bed beside Isabel.   
  
Gordo laughed, "Get a room." He laughed some more until he asked, "Where's Abby and Braedon?"  
  
Arion looked up for a moment, "We got them out a long time ago."  
  
"We win!" Lizzie exclaimed and hugged Gordo. He put his arms around her slowly and uncertainly, he let his arms come around her waist, hugging her;he swung her around in a complete circle. They locked gazes and Gordo leaned in and kissed Lizzie-on the forehead. The emotions that crossed her face in the next second is what had Gordo the most confused. Hurt crossed briefly, then disapointment, finally happiness. The happiness looked fake, like a performance, to him. He needed to talk to Lizzie, and hopefully soon. 


	17. The Way I Feel

DisClaimer: I don't own anything except . . . Arion, Isabel, Braedon, Abby, Kione, Nigol, and Leighs. HeHe. The song is by 12 Stones... it's called "the way I feel," thus the name of the song.  
  
My World  
  
Chapter 17 The Way I Feel  
  
A new song finally flashed on the speakers, at the old store they were stuffed in, on the raspy radio. She listened to the lyrics with a new found appreciation.   
  
"Lately I've been wandering  
  
Off the narrow path  
  
You've given me so many things that I've never had  
  
And all in all I know it's you that always pulls me through  
  
If you reach deep inside you'll see my heart is true  
  
'Cause I hate the way I feel tonight  
  
And I know I need you in my life  
  
Yes I hate the way I feel inside  
  
And I promise to make the sacrifice."  
  
She looked at Gordo as he slept and thought about the recent events that got her here on this pile of cotton pjs with Braedon and Abby. After Gordo had left Arion and Isabel on the bed sleeping, they went to find Braedon and Abby. They found Abby asleep and Braedon toying with her brown tresses. Gordo told Braedon of the last moments of the game and where Isabel and Arion were and then Braedon fell asleep. Gordo had fallen asleep soon after Braedon, but Lizzie stayed awake looking at the now gray ceiling. She used her finger to get one curly strand of hair off Gordo's forehead and snuggled next to his shoulder and fell asleep.  
  
Matt watched the decent of Miranda's lips to his with unbelieving eyes. Her soft pink lips touched his for just a brief moment before pulling back. Miranda felt like she was flying high above the evergreen trees. Matt felt as if someone had finally unlocked his secret cage. They just gazed at each other for a while, content in their surroundings. Suddenly they are snapped out of their dream world with yet, another cell phone call. Miranda looks at the phone number and reluctantly answers it, "Hello?"   
  
"Do you want your friends back?" Nigol asked never showing his true identity.   
  
Miranda looked at Matt horrified, "Y-Yes." She stammered.  
  
"Bring one person and get on a plane for Little Rock, Arkansas, with the ransom money. Drive to Hot Springs and ask for directions for Leighs off of Central Avenue. Be there at 12 o'clock p.m. on December 31st. You have one day. You can only tell one set of parents about this phone call." Nigol finished as coldly as he began and hung up.  
  
Miranda looked at Matt, "I guess you and I are going on a little rescue trip."  
  
Gordo looked down on his shoulder where Lizzie was. Why didn't he kiss her yesterday? 'Because you don't know if she likes you-stupid'. He heard someone stir beside him and could only pray it was Abby. Braedon sat up and looked at Gordo, "Goo' Morning."  
  
"Hey." Gordo said dryly.  
  
"So what type of music do you play?" Braedon asked, remembering Gordo played many different instruments.  
  
Gordo looked at him and said, 


	18. Between You and Me

DC: I don't own anything except . . . Arion, Isabel, Braedon, Abby, Kione, Nigol, and Leighs. HeHe  
  
My World  
  
Chapter 18 Between You and Me  
  
Gordo said, "I play mostly heavy guitar things. I played Avril Lavigne's song 'Things I'll Never Say' with Lizzie, Matt, and Miranda, but that's the extent I go with her, it seems."  
  
Braedon looked at Gordo, "Who are Matt and Miranda?"  
  
"Miranda is my other best friend," He looked at Lizzie and continued, "and Matt is Lizzie's little brother." Gordo finished.  
  
Braedon carefully thought out his question before he asked, "Do you like Lizzie? I mean, as more than a friend?" Braedon asked hoping Gordo wouldn't bite his head off.  
  
Lizzie was only half asleep behind Gordo as he said slowly and soflty, "Yes." She almost jumped for pure joy and then remembered she was supposed to be asleep.  
  
"Why don't you do something about it? It's obvious she likes you too." Braedon replied.  
  
"We're just friends. I don't want to jeapordize the only person I can depend on's feelings." Gordo said looking at the ground instead of Braedon whenever he talked. He suddenly looked at Braedon, "How will I be able to tell if she likes me too?"  
  
"If I knew that I wouldn't have been without a date to the prom last year." Braedon said amused that his new found friend thought he had all the answers about 'girls.' Gordo just looked at him, kind-of amazed that this 'jock' had been without a date to a major school event. Braedon smiled and patted him on the shoulder.   
  
Lizzie stirred behind him and stretched like a cat. "Hmm?" Lizzie asked. Gordo just smiled and shrugged.  
  
All of a sudden Nigol stomped up to Lizzie and Gordo and said, "You two," He pointed to the couple from California, "are going with me-NOW. You'll all be out of here by tonight at 12:30." He stated after a brief curious look from Abby.   
  
When they got to the front of the building Nigol thrust Lizzie at Kione. Lizzie grunted and tried to break free. Gordo was angry and confused. Kione took Lizzie to the side of the store where the pizza cafe was at one point. He sat her at a table with Gordo and let them eat the warm cheese pizza in front of them. They went to get Abby and Braedon. Soon Abby, Braedon, Arion, Isabel, Lizzie, and Gordo were eating pizza with parmessan cheese and pepperoni. After Lizzie finished the satisfying pizza, she was escorted by Gordo and Kione to where they would be sleeping for the next couple of hours. They said they would get them up by 9:30 because they had no idea when their 'rescuers' would arrive. As Lizzie layed down on the comfortable bed with the goose-down comforter, Gordo hopped in bed and let Lizzie lay on his shoulder, just like before. He was laying on the almost flat pillow and soon fell asleep, content with Lizzie sleeping where he could keep he safe.   
  
After the talk with Matt's parents, they were on the plane to Little Rock, Arkansas. "Why are they being held captive in a department store?" Miranda asked confused.  
  
"Maybe its an old store no one goes in. So they won't find them." Matt said uncertain of the answer himself.  
  
"I hope we get there in time." Miranda said and glanced at her watch.  
  
Matt looked at Miranda and smiled. He then frowned as he thought of a familiar question, "When we find Gordo and Lizzie again, are we going to tell them we are a couple or completely forget about it?" Matt asked looking at the floor so his voice wouldn't quiver when he spoke.  
  
Miranda frowned, "Why would we want to forget it? Or lie to them after we first saw them after this?" Miranda asked pleading with her eyes for Matt to look at her.  
  
Matt glanced up with vague hope in his beautiful blue eyes. "We're going to tell them? No regrets." He traced her knuckles with the pad of his thumb. She smiled and nodded slightly.  
  
"Something wrong?" Matt asked, his voice filled with concern.  
  
"I really hope we get there in time . . . " Miranda's said as she looked out the window.  
  
Miranda pulled over to the friendly looking gas station and asked for directions. The lady kindly gave her directions to the old forgotten building. When Miranda and Matt walked out of the door, hand in hand, the lady pounced to the telephone and dialed the police, 9-1-1. The lady had known this building was a part of a drug ring and called the cops immediately, not knowing what it would cost the young couple if the cops showed up to their destination . . . 


	19. A Moment like This

DC: I don't own anything except . . . Arion, Isabel, Braedon, Abby, Kione, Nigol, and Leighs. HeHe  
  
My World  
  
Chapter 19 Moment Like This  
  
Miranda stopped the car in front of the store and looked into the the battered windows. She took a deep breath and looked at Matt. Matt squeezed her hand and got out of the car and opened Miranda's door. "Let's go save our friends." Matt said as he watched all the worry cascade down Miranda's facial features. He took her hand and went first into the old building.   
  
Gordo woke up to the sound of irregular breathing. He looked down on Lizzie and noticed she was looking up at him, watching him sleep. She blushed slightly when she realized he had caught her. Lizzie looked at her hands and listened to the new song on the fuzzy radio.  
  
"A moment like this   
  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
for a moment like this   
  
some people search forever  
  
for that one special kiss  
  
Oh, I can't believe it's hapenning to me  
  
some people wait a lifetime  
  
for a moment like this"  
  
Gordo tilted Lizzie's face to his and met her gorgeous gaze with his own fiery eyes. He kissed her lightly. She looked at him and smiled. They leaned in for another moment of passionate bliss.  
  
Miranda and Matt walked into the broken down building and met face-to-face with Kione and Nigol. "Where's the money?" Kione asked.  
  
"Where's Lizzie and Gordo?" Matt asked, answering a question with a question.  
  
"This way." Nigol said.  
  
When they got there Miranda just smirked and Matt gasped as they watched Lizzie and Gordo's first kiss. Lizzie heard the unmistakable gasp and finally pulled away from Gordo slightly to look at his face and for a bit of air. She blushed crimson whenever she looked over her shoulder and found Miranda and Matt standing there. She looked at their linked hands and smiled. Miranda gave Lizzie a big hug and small tears that rolled down her cheeks.   
  
"I always knew you two should be together." Miranda said and then looked from one to the other.   
  
"This is a touching reunion and all but WHERE'S THE MONEY?" Kione bellowed in Matt's ear. Outside they could hear siren's coming in from the distance. "Did you call the cops?" He asked Miranda as he pulled her back to his chest and put a knife under her chin.   
  
"No." Matt said, freezing at the site of the blade on Miranda's neck. Gordo stepped forward, but held his ground after Nigol grabbed Lizzie. Suddenly the door burst open and a team of cops entered the old, battered building. 


	20. Song Of Love

I don't own Lizzie and the gang! I own all new characters though! If you like romance stories then go to and read my stuff.. or you can just go read my poetry. okie?  
  
My World  
  
Ch. 20 Song Of Love  
  
Lizzie and Miranda looked at the cops that stepped into the building with shock and amazement. Well, and unfortunately pain, since there was a blade beneath their chins. They watched as a woman went to the front of the line and pointed a gun at Kione and Nigol. "Put the knife down and step away from the girls, boys." The cop said. Kione stepped away from Lizzie and she flew to the safety of Gordo's arms. She glared, in his caring embrace, at Nigol.   
  
Nigol wasn't so quick to let go of Miranda and Kione was taken away by a group of cops.   
  
"How did you find us?" Nigol asked brokenly.  
  
"When this young couple asked how to get to the oldest drug smuggling ring in town and they looked so innocent," She pointed to Miranda and Matt, "I had a feeling they weren't involved, but wasn't sure. So I checked it out." She said and Matt knew he had reconized her from the gas station in the country. Nigol turned to the Matt and flung Miranda at him and stepped to the woman officer and attempted to punch her. She moved her head slightly and missed the hit and smiled at Nigol as she knocked him off his feet. He looked at her in a strange way.   
  
"Why are you smiling?" He asked the woman as police officers got him up.   
  
"'Smile . . . it scares people.'" The woman recited with a glare in his direction as the other cops took him out of the building. She turned to the teenagers, "You aren't involved with these people are you?"   
  
"No," Gordo answered, Lizzie still in his embrace, "Well, they kidnapped us." He said as soon as Isabel, Braedon, Abby, and Arion came up behind them.   
  
"Oh dear!" She said. "I'm so sorry.I had no idea." They went outside and introduced the other captives to Miranda and Matt. Miranda, Matt, Lizzie, and Gordo said they're goodbyes to their newfound friends and went home happy with their new relationships.  
  
THE END!!!!!! 


End file.
